


一封長信

by IreneLarwills



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 一封不會有回應的、滿懷愛意的信件。收信方已經死在一顆子彈下。但誰會告訴Lyaen呢？他將永遠不知道愛人的去向。





	一封長信

「

親愛的██……

我很久沒有給你寫信了。你知道這個病有多操蛋嗎？它揉雜著我記憶最痛苦的那部分碎片，墨水在紙上吐出的每一個字，都能成為割開我的心臟的一塊利刃。我今天終於提起精神……你前往納契申科太久了。這段時間裡我一直折磨著自己。我知道你要走小半年，但不知道我自己能不能撐下去。

你帶回的小提琴讓博夫曼先生借去了。聽說他以前在農場給一群牛羊演奏，後來機緣巧合，就給金鳴館的顯貴們演奏。對我而言都無差。這個月，我勉勉強強在他的教授下學了幾首過於簡單的曲子。他或許覺得一個寡言的作家很適合施展教學天賦——沒有學生還嘴和吵嚷的課堂任誰都喜歡。

它和鋼琴太不一樣了，我的手在琴鍵上多麼靈活，在琴弦上就有多麼不堪。每當想起這事，我的左手指尖就開始發麻。

親愛的，我現在期望你能回來聽聽我演奏幾首曲子。當然，是用鋼琴。

威靈頓家的女兒塔黛兒今天要去上教會學校了。她穿著有白色飾邊的黑紗裙，踮起腳親吻她的母親，連續三下。朵麗絲夫人看起來病了，臉色很不好，眼底下是一片烏青。她柔聲細氣地送別了塔黛兒，女孩還沒走遠，她的眼淚已經流了一臉頰。等到塔黛兒已經不見，她回頭就大聲哭起來。

她現在除卻那些說不上話的僕從，也沒什麼人可依靠了。

我拉上窗簾，也不再為自己的冷漠而驚訝。朵麗絲夫人明天就會和我一樣，擁有憔悴的、發紅的一雙魚眼睛。

有士兵會告訴我，他們曾經隻身穿越過瀰漫的硝煙，喝硫磺味的雨水，路過長滿骸骨和鱷魚的沼澤。你看，朵麗絲夫人無法親身體會威靈頓上尉正在經歷的種種，但威靈頓上尉也不知道朵麗絲有多麼如坐針氈。她的身邊只有靜滯的空氣和無情的鐘擺。

動和靜都是感知死亡的方式……我想要在愉悅的狂奔向納契申科的馬車中死去。就像每次親吻你的時候，我的心臟祈求著停擺。

你知道的，██。我們努力做些什麼，大事小事都好，追求的都是讓自己在哪個最喜歡的地方爛掉。

唉。寫成千上百封信有什麼用處？

我現在靠在床邊，看著自己扔了一地的手稿，能讓我定下心來的是繼續寫信。██，我怎麼又這樣做了呢？你看，現在朵麗絲夫人和我一樣了，但她至少有一個每月能回來探望三天的女兒——

小姑娘塔黛兒說不上和我有多好。我喜歡送莓果蛋糕和焦糖土豆派給她，但會讓轉送的廚娘隱去我的名字。因為朵麗絲夫人告訴過我：每次塔黛兒抬頭看著██先生小屋的閣樓，都祈禱著不會有一張慘白的、嵌著兩顆惡魔眼珠的臉出現在窗邊。

朵麗絲讓我不要嚇唬她的女兒，把閣樓的窗封上。

親愛的，你說我時常拉著窗簾，也就是因為這個。趁著寫信再告訴你，你也不會為了這簡單事衝動著找她們母女講理了。

我今天試著做了一盤麥餅。可惜它烤得太硬了。我咬下去，感覺自己的頭顱也四分五裂。不如說，麥餅在啃咬著我。我的半邊牙齒差點被它啃掉，並不疼。

瑪琳夫人也頭疼極了，因為我將整盤麥餅掃到地毯上，她只得仔仔細細地清理碎屑。如果瓷盤也破了，她說不定會寫一封比我還長的辭呈，比我的信更早地寄到你的手邊。

我知道你臨行前囑咐過她，如果我犯病了，醫生會第一時間到這裏來。醫生來過這裡不下十次，不知是托了你還是瑪琳夫人謹慎過頭的福。我知道你付給他的薪水實在太高，每次他都不落下一樣檢查，還說上一整天不重複的話，如果他願意付我錢，我馬上執筆給他出一本訪談集。

書名可以叫『閣樓瘋人』。

██，今天誰都不相信，一個深居簡出的人會突然提出要騎馬去南邊的昂格山崖看一眼。瑪琳夫人瞪著眼睛，沒轍。有什麼辦法呢？她打開門死死盯著我遠走，直到越過第二座山丘我才感覺背後的雙目沒了針刺。

親愛的，這匹馬養在馬廄之後越來越安靜了。所有人都喜歡給母馬起名伊麗莎白嗎？前主人這樣叫她，瑪琳夫人也這麼叫她。我叫她凱莉的時候，她親暱地用額頭蹭我的手心。

你以後也只准叫她凱莉。

她兩隻年輕的黑色眼睛濕潤而溫馴。當我坐在崖邊，她便低下頭默默吞食青草。通體紅棕色的她毛色發亮，在陽光下實在健壯，好像可以把我一路載到你面前去。

我站在懸崖上，搖動著自己的身子。我的每一步都踏在山體邊緣，我的生命懸吊在我的一念之差間。我有那麼一瞬間考慮過，離開吧，只要我踏錯一步，身體歪斜向崖底而去。凱莉，伊麗莎白，或是誰都可以，來，撞向我，把我撞到上帝膝下。

可是最後我也僅僅是坐在崖邊，從傍晚發霉的晚霞看到滿天刺目的星星。

你告訴過我，散心對我的情緒有所幫助。

你看，我懸掛在崖邊的時候，凱莉在吃草；我坐下大哭的時候，凱莉在吃草。我哭得滿臉通紅的時候，凱莉才剛剛結束這次眺望遠山的用餐。於是我讓她狂奔，讓她在每一條小徑、每一張平原、每一個山丘上不要命地瘋跑。直到我聽見凱莉的喘氣聲，直到我叫她伊麗莎白她才有反應。凱莉或許是記恨我了。

回到家，瑪琳夫人以為我從馬上摔下來過，一邊把凱莉往馬廄裡趕，一邊急著問我傷口在哪。我一直跟她說，凱莉是個好孩子，她比誰都厲害一萬倍！

我也許好起來了，██。你回來後，可以陪我去外面走走。我的病或許往南邊的國家去會更好些。北方也好嗎？說不定。如果你抽不開身，我和一名僕從同行就足夠了。

信後這一疊是我的新手稿，你一定得好好讀讀。我知道你會的。讓敬愛的大作家拉思威爾·博洛先生也來批評幾句就再好不過了。

最愛最愛你的

Lyaen

」

**Author's Note:**

> 事實上這還是我cp的同人……由於沒頭沒尾還ooc於是我就將它搞成了原創!!!  
> 陳述的主角是一位金髮男性。沒了。


End file.
